The Host Job of the Summer
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: Sasuke tried of being sexually harassed quits his job, to find himself working for a...Host Club! Hinata the owner knows he'll be a money maker not knowing that soon they both would start having strong feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

The Host Job of the Summer

Chapter one

Sasuke throws his uniform to the ground. That was the last straw. How many times was he going to get sexually harassed by older women, horny teenage girls, and men! He was a handsome 21 year-old man that wanted a normal life. He couldn't finish college because of the stalking girls that never gave him time to study and teachers would always ask for 'extra credit'. He shivered at the thought. As he left the store he knew he was in square one again, he needed a job. He picked up the latest newspaper and opened it up to the job listings.

"Needed, part time worker with some work experience at a small tea shop. Call for details." Sasuke read out loud. It sounded interesting to him since tea shops are nice and quiet. He dialed the number and a man picked up. The man told him where to find the shop, which he searched for later that day bored out of his mind. It was a huge place, when he entered everything was so overwhelming. The floor was marble, and the tables were made out of gold. "Jackpot." Sasuke could see the money involved in this job.

"Excuse me," a smaller woman with raven long hair and huge empty eyes approached him, "are you a customer?" She smiled softly making Sasuke feel calm and welcomed.

"I want to know how to apply here, for the open job position." Sasuke said. The small woman took his hands with delight.

"That's great!" The girl pulled him towards the back room. "I've had several people apply here today but no one had what you have!" She stopped and picked up a suit for him to wear. "Welcome to the Host Tea shop. This place is for the wealthy that have too much time in their hands, and come from home to seek for the beautiful."

"Wait…what?" Sasuke was dumbfounded. "Host…Host Tea Shop? I'm not interested in Host Clubs." Sasuke pushes the suit away.

"For every customer you get paid one thousand dollars not mention tips. Our policy is very strict, so don't worry about sexual harassment." The girl makes Sasuke turn back around and yank the suit off her fingers. "The name is Hinata Hyuga the owner of this private Tea Shop."

"Sasuke, my name is Sasuke." Sasuke looks at the suit. "When do I get started?" Hinata smiled.

"Let's meet the others." Hinata called in the other workers. "Sasuke let me introduce you to everyone. This is Sai our top Host, Sakura our top hostess, Naruto he has the most energy, Kiba the bad boy, Ino our spunky queen, and you are the final installment the cold prince…" Hinata pointed to Sasuke. "I will have you shadow Sai for today, tomorrow is another story."

"I hope we become real close." Sakura tries to seduce him but he just shrugs her away.

"Don't think you'll defeat my record." Sai eyes him and walks away. Naruto and Kiba follow behind Sai leaving the girls with Sasuke.

"I'll tell you now, leave me alone to work." Sasuke goes to change. Ino winks and gives a hug to Sakura feeling up on her.

"Nasty, Ino!" Sakura runs away.

"Come here baby!" Ino giggles and chases after her.

Someone enters, so Hinata runs up to greet the person only to stop halfway. The person starts to whisper in her ears. Hinata's eyes widen in shock, her palms begin to sweat, her heart nearly stops, and she could feel every drop of blood in her face leave. Sasuke came out to see this suspicious scene between his boss and a red hair man. Sasuke then notices Kiba his new coworker standing besides him. Kiba curses under his breath and his fist clench. Hinata walks away from the area and hides in her room leaving Sasuke in the dark about everything that just happened.

"Kiba!" Sasuke chases after Kiba. "What the hell just happened?" Sasuke wondered.

"Mind your own business." Kiba enters Tea Room 3. Sai calls for Sasuke in Tea Room 1 to start the training.

A woman that Sasuke could have sworn he had seen before entered the room after a few minutes. It was so simple Sasuke felt like he could've done this in his sleep. Sai could see the boredom in Sasukes eyes, so he thought of a way to scare him away.

"Why not try it you're self?" Sai offered. Sasuke smirked knowing where Sai was heading to. Sasuke sat next to the woman and touched her lips lightly with his finger tips.

"My lady a drink that would suit those lips…" Sasuke light placed the cup so that she could drink. 'Watch out Sai, I could take your title away.' Sasuke thought.

oOo

First chapter hope it didn't bore you to death! I can't wait to incorporate some SasuHina moments here. Reviews would be awesome, and so that you know I'm horrible at grammar… I blame my teacher's blah! Anyway please tell me what you think about it so far thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"This is your room." Hinata opens up the door. The room is dark and quite dirty. "Lets say its like a locker, you get it in the condition we have it and make it your own. So I hope to turn this room into a nice one." Hinata turns on the light to show the dust that had built up in it.

"What happened yesterday?" Sasuke asked Hinata. "Never mind it's not my business." He couldn't understand why yesterday gave him a very, very bad feeling. "So do I get some supplies at least to clean the place up?" Hinata snaps out of a train of thought and nods. Sasuke goes to touch her shoulder and she smacks it away.

"Don't touch me!" Hinata said with fear and anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" Hinata calms down. "The supplies are across the hall I need to get ready."

Hinata puts on her dress and fixes her hair. It was that day again, the day she dreaded the most. She took out a perfume from her cabinet, it was his favorite scent, and sprayed it on her neck. She couldn't the smell of the perfume it made her sit on the edge of her seat. She dragged her legs to the small room with a couch full of bad memories, and a small tea pot. The man came into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I've missed you Hinata." The man moved the hair from her neck to take a sniff of the perfume. "No need to serve me some tea, you are all I need today." The guards protected her room door, as she lay on the couch like a lifeless item to be used for mans pleasure. After all the years of doing this her heart become like a stone she has to carry in her chest. But she had to do this…for her cousin…Neji…

Meantime

Sasuke stopped sweeping for a second to think about his new boss. Thinking about her brought a smile to his face which slowly faded away with time. It seemed like she had tons of issues to deal with. Sasuke got back to sweeping.

"Sasuke, the boss is inviting us to some lunch it'd be great if you tag along!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke put the broom away and joined them. "She does this every time that weird guy comes along." Sasuke remember the guy from the day before. As they went to the company van he could see the same guy from yesterday entering another car across the street.

The lunch was rowdy but only one person other then him were extremely quiet, Hinata. As everyone approached the car they noticed Hinata wasn't there, Sasuke goes back to the restaurant but she wasn't there. He runs to the back alley and sees two guys cornering her to a bed end. One guy grabs her so that the other can start having 'fun' with her but Sasuke punches him in the face grabs Hinata and runs away.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke looks at the watery eyes woman. She starts to break down in his arms. Sasuke could fell his stomach upset at the site. Why would something like this get to him, he always cared for the number one person in his life, himself. "Come on, let's sit for a sec." They sat in bench.

"I just can't take it anymore…" Hinata hid her face in his chest. Sasuke who is unsure what to do, places his arm around her to give her support.

"It's alright…you're safe now." Sasuke said thinking it was the logical thing to say. Hinata moves back a bit and sniffs. "Are you feeling better?"

"Let's get something to drink!" Hinata says demandingly, which was the worst thing Sasuke could have done. She drank a whole bottle of vodka and started to talk, a lot. "You know that I have so much on my shoulders…I can't even take it anymore. I need to take care of my sister in the hospital and my drug addict cousin that keeps taking money from a shark. But I love him so much…" She laughs and falls off her chair.

"Okay you had too much to drink, come here." Sasuke lifts her up and helps her to her feet. "Let's get going." He manages to call a taxi and slowly brings her to her room. "There a nice big bed for you." Sasuke lays her down. "Now go to sleep." Sasuke goes to walk away but she grabs his wrist.

"Don't leave me alone." Hinata asks before drifting to deep sleep. Sasuke took another look at Hinata. Her shirt was buttoned and he could clearly see her bra and her huge rack. Sasuke goes to button it up when he finds himself drawing closer to her face. It was so breath taking that he was tempted to kiss her lips. He was over come with this urge his lips lightly touched hers. His ears got red just like his face. He couldn't believe what he had done…or why…but he liked it.

oOo

I feel like it got a bit better but still trying my best to get it to be interesting. Please review and tell me your opinion, and don't be harsh cause I already know I'm terrible at grammar! Kya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hinata ran down a dark road with no figure, she could only see the ground she stepped on. All of a sudden some with red bloody eyes came to her. His arms were open wide for her to run to them. He was a monster but for some reason she did not fear him at all. She jumped into his arms but suddenly those eyes changed to green ones. It was Gaara who had tricked her. He dropped her and grabbed her legs dragging her away. Her nails couldn't dig into to the ground and she could see someone trying to reach for her…

Hinata gasps waking from the horrible dream. Someone in the room touched her forehead and pushed her to the bed. She struggled to get free from the persons grip.

"Hinata it's me Sasuke!" Sasuke tries to calm her down. "You were having a nightmare, to top it off you're drunk and have a fever. You need to rest." He places a nice cool towel on her forehead. "I'm going to stay with you until you get better." He went to get the thermometer.

"Why are you being so kind?" Hinata asked. She never had been treated this way before.

"Well you're kind of a friend." He sneezed. "Darn…" maybe he shouldn't have kissed her last night.

"You're sick too." Hinata sits up. "Come sit next to me." Hinata pat the space next to her. Sasuke blushed hard. "Don't be perverted were just going to have to stay warm. Come. No one will be here today since its Saturday. Don't be shy." Sasuke slowly takes a seat next to her. "Body under the blanket." Sasuke signs and complies embarrassed. "Well night!"

Sasuke lays and finds it hard to sleep with her right next to him. She quickly drifted to sleep leaving him awake. Sasuke smiles to himself and rolls his eyes. She was too kind for her own good. He began to trace her arm with his finger tips suddenly she turns around placing her face close to his. Sasuke blushed and close his eyes. He began counting to one hundred to gain control of his body again. Laying there so close to a cute girl on a bed was … tempting him. But just when he started thinking too much he started to sleep…

Sasuke could see flashes of his life's past. Like when his brother, mother and father were eating together on the table. When he graduated high school was probably the last good memory. Soon after his mother dies and his father kills himself. Itachi his only brother tried to kill him in his sleep. Sasuke just turned away from such memories to see another but this memory never happened at least not yet… He could see Hinata pulling him a field of white flowers. He smiles as they sit together holding hands under the warm sun. Sasuke leans over to give her a small kiss. Which she returns with a passionate kiss…

"Hello!" Sakura enters the room quietly waking Sasuke up. His arms wrapped around something small and warm. He opened his eyes to see Hinata's face when he opened them. "Am I interrupting something…" Sakura says about to cry. Sasuke pays no attention to her and places his forehead on Hinatas, her fever was down.

Sasuke removes his arms from around her jumps off the bed. Stretching trying to wash the memories of the dream he just had. It seemed like a far fetched thing. Just when he was about to leave pushing Sakura out Hinata called out for him. He turned around and saw Hinata sit up in her underwear.

"Ah! Sorry! It just got really, hot." Hinata hides under the blanket. "Are you feeling better?" Sasuke was stuck in one position for ten seconds.

"Yeah…" Sasuke turned around and closed the door behind him. 'That was probably the hottest thing I have ever seen,' Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke never felt like this in his life. His heart was jumping so fast it felt like it was coming out his chest, not to mention him wanting to go back in the room and claim her his. No he can't feel like this, not for her, and not now but it was still happening. 'Am I in…l-l-love…' Sasuke gulped.

Meanwhile…

Gaara smiled to Neji who was on his knees begging for more drugs. He threw small plastic bag to Neji.

"Your cousin tastes so good." Gaara smirked. "You should see how she quivers in fear when I touch her, kiss her, lick her, and fuck her." Gaara could feel the high of the conversation. "She's my little rabbit, and I'm the big bad wolf. Now she has a playmate," Gaara looked at the picture of Sasuke, "Let's see how she'll react when I take that way from her also. Hinata I swear to you I will destroy everything you hold dear. But don't take it badly; I do this because I Love You." He starts to laugh.

oOo

Yes Gaara is the bad guy, and Sasuke is recognizing the obvious that he loves Hinata. I hope you guys enjoyed it and like always leave reviews! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Don't get too comfortable with her you got it?" Kiba warned Sasuke. "She's too fucked up to be in a relationship." Kiba crossed his arms and walked into Hinata's room.

"What the hell?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Meanwhile

Gaara looked at the man, his eyes glowed deep red in the dark. The smell of carnage prevail the air, growing stronger every second. Gaara chuckled a bit, liking the assassin he hired. But he couldn't hire just any man for this job.

"Tell me do you have any references?" Gaara asked sarcastically. The man pulled out an older newspaper strip. "Oh, you murdered your whole family, how delightful. You don't mind killing one more do you?" There was complete silence.

"Just tell me when and where." The guy said in a raspy voice. Gaara smiled evilly.

"I want him to leave with his tail between his legs. If he gives too much problems you know what to do then."

Meanwhile

Hinata couldn't believe how many people were already ordering to see Sasuke. Maybe at this rate she could pay off Gaara, and he could leave her alone. Suddenly Hinata could hear girl complaining and screaming. Hinata went to open her door and see but someone opened it for her. Sasuke quickly closed the door entering her room.

"Shit too many girls." Sasuke said out of breath. "I didn't think this would happen in such a refined place." He said to himself. Hinata raised an eyebrow and turn back around to continue calculating. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her neck placing his head on her shoulder. "I prefer to spend my time with you." He whispered into her ear. Hinata's face went red.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata tried to get free from his grip. Sasuke felt happy when he saw her red face.

"Hinata…" He whispered her name seductively and nibbled her ear. They were interrupted. Someone entered the room. "Who are you?" Sasuke looked at the man who reminded him of someone.

"The name is Itachi, and I reguest you Hinata." Itachi sat on the bed. "If you mind." He said to Sasuke. Hinata gets up and shows Sasuke out.

"Please this is important." Hinata pleads Sasuke. He nods and walks out, still unsure of what was going on. Just when she closes the door Itachi walks up to her pinning her to the wall.

"I want you to make Sasuke regret ever knowing you." Itachi kisses her lips.

…

"Sasuke go to Hinata's room she needs to speak with you, she says it's something important. Don't worry I'll close the door." Kiba pats Sasuke back. When Sasuke enters Hinata's room it's very quiet and something was completely different.

"Sasuke," Hinata calls for him, "we're having the tea host club have some vacation in a beach summer resort in Florida. Are you in?" Sasuke nods. "Great now we have to set the room arrangements. Sai and Ino are going to be visiting their in-laws for that week, so it's just Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, you and me. I guess the girls in one room and the boys in another."

"Sure, except Sakura plans to go to her new boyfriends." Sasuke smiled. Hinata had completely forgotten. "Why don't we share a room then? I promise I won't bite." Hinata reluctantly writes it down. Sasuke gesture his good byes. Hinata signs feeling tears build up in her eyes.

How was she going to go through such a horrible plan? She preferred him leaving then what Itachi had planned. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She was tired…tired of life…tired of being used…tired of having to work…she needed a break from life. She needed to…Hinata snapped out of the depressing thought. If she continued this way she would kill herself. She had to think about her poor little sister held captive, and her cousin forced into an addiction because of a man obsessed with her.

The phone rang. Hinata's eyes widened, only one person had her number. Her shaking hands picked the phone up.

"Hinata, my dove…" Gaara said, "Did I not tell you, you are only mines? You've been a bad girl. You sleep with that guy, even if there was no sex, I need to clean you. I promise to pay twice as much for your service." He hang up. Hinata fell to her knees holding her face trying to keep it from falling apart.

"Twice as much?" Hinata feared those words.

…

Sasuke had listened in on the phone. Knowing it wasn't right. Something was wrong, maybe Kiba knew.

oOo

I spent some time to make it more interesting. I felt a little sleepy writing this one so I hope it didn't alter it! . Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hinata took the bed in the resort room while Sasuke took the couch. She had been quiet and wore only long sleeves for some reason. It was like she was hiding something. Sasuke could see the sweat roll down her face, so it meant she wasn't cold. She didn't plan on going to the pool or the beach itself. So Sasuke pinned her to the door.

"What is it you're hiding?" Sasuke asked her. Hinata didn't respond so Sasuke pulled up her shirt. There were cuts and bruises all over. "What is this?" Sasuke touched them tenderly wishing for them to be untrue. "Who did this?"

"It's none of your business." Hinata pointed out.

"Don't mess with me, you…" Sasuke let go of her shirt to touch her face. "You," Sasuke gets closer to her face, "You are very important to me." He takes hold of her hand. "Let's do something fun." Hinata was still at daze but managed to lightly nod.

Meanwhile

"You are so handsome!" Sakura giggles. Itachi places his arms around her naked waist. She starts to drift away to slumber. He snickers and takes a nice drink of vodka.

"What I have to do for a job." He whispers to himself.

"Drink to that." Gaara who was in the room besides them comes in. "I've already paid off the rest of the group. Even Kiba is partaking in my plan. Thank you for convincing the only threat to my plan. I want Hinata to feel alone so that she could run to me. In the end, I will I hurt her over and over until I'm bored. Then you can have her Itachi. I know how much you crave her."

"Trust me it's nothing this twig can fulfill." Itachi chuckles.

"Just don't touch her again, and I won't kill you."

…

Kiba felt horrible. He was paid to help Gaara to torture Hinata but he really needed the money. He looked at the hundreds of bills in the huge envelope.

"Nothing beats money." Kiba kissed the bills putting it in his pocket. "Even love."

…

"Are you sure about this?" Ino asked Sai. "I'm just not going to get involved."

"Well that still apart of the plan." Sai said. "All I need to do is make sure Gaara gets her in the end and we're set. We have enough money to buy a house and start a family. Isn't that what you wanted?" Sai pulled her closer to him throwing the blankets to the floor.

"Yes, but Hinata is so sweet." Ino exclaimed. "You're throwing a small fish to sharks."

"Who cares if it's not you or me?" Sai started to kiss her neck and she giggled a bit.

…

Sakura put on her shirt and smiled to herself. This was the guy she was waiting for her whole life. This was it. She knew it. She had to tell Hinata that she would be moving into this apartment tomorrow. That she was going to get married.

…

Naruto couldn't understand when and how he won a vacation to New York City plus money to pay for his apartment for ten years. But why bite the hand that feeds you?

Meanwhile

"Here." Sasuke hands Hinata her chocolate ice cream. "Wait a second." He notices some got on her cheek. He bent forward and licked it off. "There much better." He forces himself to back off and give her some space even though his body urged something else.

"What did you mean earlier?" Hinata asked Sasuke, her eyes never leaving the ice cream. "That I'm important to you…I mean?" Sasuke's face went red.

"Well, when I'm with you my heart beats faster, when I'm with you I feel happy. But when you're gone I feel alone, and I miss you. You could say that I'm in…" Sasuke feels Hinata's hand touch his. "I…l-love…you." Sasuke signs. Hinata drops her ice cream to the floor. "Are you alright?" Just when he finished asking Hinata kisses his lips lightly. Then he drops his.

"Sasuke…" Hinata's face grows redder with the second. "I've loved you since the moment I saw you but I was too scared…" Hinata looks down.

"Stop looking away." Sasuke lifts her face. "Drown yourself in me." Sasuke pressed his lips on to hers…

Hinata woke up Sasuke arms around her. Even though they didn't do anything last night, she felt embarrassed. As she sat up she could feel the pain hit her heart like a bullet. She was a horrible, horrible, person. How could she do this to herself, and to him? She loved him so much, but now, she would have to do the unthinkable break his heart.

oOo

Hinata is completely alone in this series, at least she has Sasuke for now…anyway please review! And hope you enjoy the series.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke drives down the road in the heavy rain, the memories drowning making his heart ache. He could remember Hinata's love confession and her sweet kisses. But she just left him there. She used him…

Remebering

"I'm sorry Sasuke, did you think I was serious? I was only playing." Hinata snickered. "I will never love you."

"Hinata what the fuck are you saying? That all the things we did was for your fucking enjoyment?" Sasuke could feel the anger and pain struck him like a lightning bolt. "Did you find me like some kind of entertainment?"

Sasuke parked the car and feeling the rain hit his face trying to cool off his fire. His cell rang and he didn't plan to pick it up when it rang again.

"Who the hell-" Sasuke stopped talking. "Naruto calm down what are you saying you're speaking too fast."

"Sasuke, Hinata is being set up! Kiba, Sakura, Ino and even Sai have been paid to hand her over to Gaara a big time Yakuza bancho. You need to help her." Naruto shouted.

"She doesn't need my help…" Sasuke said.

"Don't you understand? If she is being set up it means she probably going to get hurt. And if she tried to push you away it's so that you don't get involved." Naruto reasoned. "Remember that guy who came that time, he might have something to do with it."

'That's right…' Sasuke thought. 'She was acting so unusual. Maybe she was trying to save me.' Sasuke hangs up and races back to the resort but she was already gone.

…

Hinata couldn't remember what had happened all she knew was the room was dark. Both her legs and her hands were tied to the chair. Familiar cologne filled the air.

"Hinata I promise to make you more comfortable very soon." Gaara said. He touched her skin lightly with a knife. "I promise not to scar you." The knife cuts the shirt she wore in half. Hinata felt it touch her bare skin. "This probably isn't something you're not use to but today, I will give you a whole new experience, because I told you not to fall in love with anyone. Since you broke our promise I'll break mines!" He jabs the knife into her abdomen. He unties her and gives her a needle and plastic string. "Sow yourself."

Hinata whimpers and takes the needle to her fingers. She pulls out the knife the pain makes her squeeze her hand on the needle. She the yanks the needle and starts to sow her gash. Tears fill her eyes making her vision blurry.

"And this is only the beginning…" Gaara smiles.

…

Sasuke approaches Kiba who was sitting comfortably in the couch. Kiba turns to Sasuke to feel a fist hit against it hard. Kiba falls back holding his nose as blood drains out.

"Tell me where she is now!" Sasuke grabs his shirt pushing to the wall. His fist gets ready for another blow when some grabs it. "Let go!"

"I'll tell you." Ino says sad. "I'll do better, I'll show you the way." Sai looks at Ino with widen eyes. "I can't live with this in my chest and mind. If you come then do otherwise leave me alone." She drives Sasuke to the place. "This is as far as I could go in. I believe she in the house in the middle."

"Thank you." Sasuke smiles and quickly leaves.

"I'm so dead." Ino hears the footsteps approach her. She drives the car into the yard making a commotion.

Sasuke doesn't turn away not for a second. Itachi blocks the entrance to the room Hinata was in. Itachi gives his disapproval on Sasukes actions. Sasuke stands there stunned unable to move for some reason.

"I remember a situation like this once, when I was younger and had just killed my mother. Her blood covered my whole body and annoying little brother I had come when I told him to stay away. I even told him to stay with some friends and he happens to enter when I cut her jaguar. Could you imagine what kind of imagine this gave him? I bet he's mentally scared, right Sasuke-kun?" Itachi smiled. Sasuke felt his knees go weak. "How rude of you not to say even a hello to your big brother, or is it you want me to tell you why I didn't kill you? Funny story really, but all these years that terrified look on your face has given me such enjoyment."

"Sick bastard." Sasuke managed to say.

"It's all in the past, can't you give me a second chance?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"You want to hurt her." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Of course who doesn't want to have fun with the one they love? Funny two very different brothers fell in love with the same girl. But the story ends with whoever has the upper hand." Itachi takes out a gun pointing it to Sasuke. "I think I won."

oOo

So was I thinking so hard on the whole torture stuff, because I'm not great at it but I hope you guys like it so far. So look forward to the next part and don't give up yet. Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke could hear Itachi unlock the safety in the gun. Suddenly someone pulled back his arm removing the gun from his head. Sasuke turned to see Sakura struggling with Itachi.

"Run Sasuke!" Sakura shouted holding Itachi back. "I don't think I can hold him anymore." Sakura watched as Sasuke leaped to his feet and ran off. She let angry Itachi go, tears slipping. "Save her…" a gunshot was heard. Sakura suddenly felt so tired and fell to the ground…

oOo

Hinata's eyes rolled back. She was completely drenched in sweat and her finger tips filled with blood. Gaara inhaled deeply enjoying this moment. But Hinata's mind drifted to her memories…

Hinata was much younger when her father disowned her. She was forced to move to a small home far from where anyone could see her. It was all because she asked her father to let her marry whom she chooses. It was an outrage to him. He tossed her to the side like he always wanted since her mother died. He couldn't stand to look at her face because of the way she resembled her so.

Gaara was promised to marry Hinata. He had forced his family to meet her. When he saw her it was love, but he vowed no one else would have her but him. He was angered when in the wedding day Hanabi was walking up the aisle instead of her. Something then clicked. He married Hanabi locking her in a room so that he wouldn't remember her. He made the industry of The Hyugas go under forcing them to sell it to him, which led their father to kill himself.

The only person that supported Hinata was Neji her also rejected cousin. They had become so close all those years, until Gaara finally caught him. No one but Gaara knew what happened in those three weeks of torture. In the end Neji was addicted to heroin and cocaine, which came with a big debt. Hinata was with the little she had opened up a host club to pay off the debt. Gaara let her pay off for her cousin but wanted more for her sister, he wanted her…

Hinata snapped out of the memories and looked at the dreadful person before her. He got closer to take a better look at her face and misery. He presses hard his lips on hers taking a bite of her bottom lip. She moved her face away from his angering him.

"Bring her in." Gaara said loosening his tie. They opened the door and Hanabi entered. "You're my wife right? So why don't we have some fun?" He throws his suit to the ground not taking his eyes off Hinata. Hinata tried to move but they were being held by men much stronger than her. "Hanabi." He whispered in Hanabi's eyes. "Let's have fun." Hanabi blushes a little.

"Hanabi! Don't!" Hinata said fighting.

"I love him." Hanabi says with a weak smile. Hinata stops moving in total shock. "I'm sorry." She sits on the bed as Gaara gets ready. The door opens again.

"Who the hell…!" Gaara shouts. A fist flies his direction hitting him on his nose. He grabs his bleeding nose and looks at the person who hit him. "Uchiha." Sasuke runs to Hinata knocking out the guards. He quickly sets her free.

"Hanabi!" Hinata grabs her sister's arm pulling towards her. "Let's get out of here." Hanabi reluctantly follows them out. Sasuke leads them the abandon vehicle and hijacks it. "Hanabi how…can you lov-ve him?" Hinata touched Hanabi's shoulder.

"He was the one that took me in when father died. He left me alone for a long time but every once in a while he would check on me. I guess it was because I forced myself to." Hanabi looked down in shame. "I thought I had no one else." Hinata let her fall asleep.

"Where are we going now?" Hinata asked Sasuke as they passed the host club café.

"Somewhere I use to live." Sasuke said. Though he never thought he would have to see that place ever again. Look at him now. "I guess this is the end of my host job, and summer." Red, orange and yellow leaves filled the trees. Autumn was always in his mind like a time between hot and cold. It was the time he felt like the earth was starting anew but this autumn was the time of fear. He didn't know what was going to happen or when, but he continued to walk his path.

"Sasuke, I'm not afraid anymore…" Hinata said running her fingers through her sleeping sisters hair. Hanabi slept soundly on her lap. "Because you're here and because…" something made a popping sound. The back wheel was shot at and the car swirled. Sasuke finally came to a complete stop.

"Hinata are you ok?" He looked back and she was unharmed. "Thank god." Sasuke eyed Gaara who approached the car. Hinata opened the door leaping out. "Hinata, what the hell?" Sasuke went to open the door but he heard a click. Hanabi was holding a gun.

"If you move I'll blow your head off."Hanabi smiled. "Now come out slowly." They came out as she held the gun against his head. "Gaara I got him! Now can you kill that annoying bitch already? She irks me."

"That's what you have wrong my dear. She gives me pleasure." Gaara took a whiff of her hair. "Her innocence makes me want to devour her over and over again." He yanks her hair making her scream. Her pulls her to the edge of the bridge and makes her look down. "This is a little present I made for you. I told you to never fall in love and what did you do? You fell in love with that pretty boy."

"NO!" Hinata screamed falling to her feet.

"See what happens when you go against the rules I give you. I was giving you a chance to start over by staying in my house but now I can't show anymore remorse." By the hair he yanked her up.

"I hate you…" Hinata slowly takes out a knife she found earlier. "So die!" She stabs him on the chest. Gaara walks back in shock by her actions. Hanabi drops the gun from her hands to run towards him but he slips off the ledge and falls into the river. "Neji…" Next to the water in the pile of rocks was lifeless Neji. But everything wasn't over yet.

"Gaara!" Hanabi looks over the ledge but he was gone. "How could you? How could you?" Hanabi goes to choke Hinata but Sasuke quickly picks up the gun and holds Hinata in his arms. She buries her face in this chest.

"Don't turn around." Sasuke says as he pulls the trigger. Hinata arm wraps around him tightly. They don't move for a second taking in everything that just had happened. "Everything is better now. See we're ok. I didn't mean..." She interrupts him.

"She's not my sister. My sister died a long time ago." Hinata whispered. "Sasuke." she looks up to his eyes and lightly touches his cheek. "I love you." She kisses his lips. "Let's go somewhere else please." She begged and he nodded. "Somewhere far so we could start over."

"Of course." Sasuke said taking her hand. "Let's go." They walk down the road holding hands. "By the way," He kisses her hand, "I love you."

oOo

Kiba hangs up the phone; Ino who was now single glances over to him. He nods and sits beside her. She then sits on top of him to face him. Both her arms are on either side of his face.

"How are they?" She asks.

Kiba smiles and lies back more pulling her closer, "What will you give for that information?" She rolls her eyes. "Not today I guess. Damn when are you going to let me?"

"Whenever I get over…Sai." Ino says. Kiba gives up.

"Their doing well, Hinata is a teacher now and Sasuke works at an office. He's going to pop the question anytime soon and lots of other things." Ino smiles and gets up. She waves goodbye and leaves. "You're a tease!" He chuckles until he sees a familiar face. It was Gaara.

"Tell me everything you know." Gaara demands.

oOo

Yeah it ended like that. So Gaara isn't dead, want your opinion and maybe a suggestion(?) well don't forget to review!


End file.
